trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge
The House of Knowledge is a giga-haven to gather all the knowledge on every god in the available. It has a colossal library, more than a dozen labs, and a huge classroom. The Four seekers of Knowledge. Histoire - Goddess of Big Books of Information The Librarian - God of Librarians Jupiter - Maiden of Secrets Hermaeus Mora - Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge Greater Gods Eikichi Onizuka - Great Teaching God Fi - Goddess of Precise Calculations and Insistent Assistance Hari Seldon - God of Mathematics and Prediction Jack Frost - God of Street Smarts and Wisdom Shiroe - God of Magically Binding Contracts and Smart Magicians Skuld - Goddess of the Undiscovered Country The Old Man of Wandering Mountain - Twilight Sparkle - Goddess of Checklists and Telekinesis Intermediate Gods Cave Johnson - God of The Pursuit of Pointless Knowledge Gordon Freeman - God of Analytical Badassery, Being the Right Man in the Wrong Place, and Crowbars, Archduke of Ventilation Shafts Hinagiku Katsura - Goddess of Top Grades With Badassery Homestar Runner - The Ditzy God Lord Varys - God of Knowledge Brokers, Master of Whisperers to the Shadow Council Mao - God of Genre Savvy Failure and Personal Space Invasion Mr. Eaten - God of Names Erased from History and Self-Inflicted Butchery Nero Wolfe - God of the Brilliant, but Lazy Shulk - God of Combat Clairvoyance Sir Isaac Newton - God and Father of Physics The Pagemaster - Guardian of the Written Word and God of Reading Aesops Yoda - God of Intelligence by Shortness Lesser Gods Abed Nadir - God of the Genre Savvy Adam Davenport - God of Hidden Intelligence Dr. Albert W. Wily - God of Mad Science Aya Shameimaru - Goddess of Paparazzi News And Rumors Bentley Turtle - God of Crippled Geniuses Chase Davenport - God of Teen Geniuses Cirno - Goddess of Idiots Davros - God of Science Gone Bad Deadpool - God Of The Fourth Wall Dr. Gregory House, M.D. - God of Medicine Hercule Poirot - God of Sherlock Holmes Imitators and Variable Accents Hermione Granger - Goddess of Clever People With Brown Hair and Wiser Women Hiruma Youichi - God of Blackmailing Inconsequentia - Goddess of Pointless Sidequests Kalrow - God of Evil Geniuses Kira Daidouji - Goddess of Evil Child Geniuses Kokonoe A. Mercury - Goddess of Sweets-Empowered Intelligence and Crossing of Magic and Technology Master Bordam Darlavon - Keeper of Badly-Translated Records Micah Sanders - God of Young Prodigies Nami - Goddess of Weather Weaponry and Meteorology Nico Robin - Goddess of History Obi-Wan Kenobi - God of Mentors Peacock - Goddess of Referencing Other Works Philip and JK - Gods of Teenage Knowledge Brokers Report Siht - Deity of Examples Sho Minamimoto - God of Numbers Skips - The God Who's Seen It All Steve Urkel - God of Nerds Suiseiseki and Souseiseki - Twin Goddesses of Meme Theory The Brain - God of World Domination Schemes and Guaranteed Failure Violen Jiger - God of Questionable Romanizations Walter Bishop - God of Fringe Science Yomiko Readman - Goddess of Records and Paper Manipulation Yue Ayase - Goddess of Intelligent Magical Strategy Demigods Aerith Gainsborough - Goddess of Long-Spoiled Spoilers Bob the Skull - Spirit of Air and Intellect Lieutenant Columbo - God of Just One More Thing and Obfuscating Stupidity Councilor Sparatus - God of Dismissing Claims Grand Admiral Thrawn - God of Military Geniuses Hershel Layton, Ph.D - God of Puzzles Indiana Jones - God of Instinct and Pragmatic Combat John Lloyd and John Mitchinson - Gods of Interestingness Jade - Goddess of Intrepid Reporters Jade Curtiss - God of Creating Combat Clones Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage - Gods of Busting Myths Via Explosions Jeff Albertson - Unpleasable Fanboy Extraordinaire Mordin Solus - God of Surprisingly Lethal Healers, Safe Sex and "The Talk" Ned Bigby - God of Students Rhyme - Goddess of Wistful Amnesia Rinnosuke Morichika - God of Name Recognition Sheldon Cooper and Donald Davenport - Co-Gods of Insufferable Ingenuity Sherlock Holmes - God of Deductive Reasoning Tony Tony Chopper - God of Combat Medics Wilson - God of Advice Quasideities Daniel Jackson - God of Communication Jimmy Wales - God of Wikis J.J. Jameson - God of Newspaper Editors Rodney McKay - God of Science Gone Horribly Wrong Samantha Carter - Goddess of Sane Science Shirahama Kenichi - God of Martial Arts Disciples, Martial Arts Repository of the Gods Category:Houses